A Single Tear on a White Rose
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Fran's parents do not want her, so they send her off to live with Frieda in England. She's enrolled into Eton - same as Maxwell. What happens when they meet there, as well as Niles and C.C. What is Sarah was never in the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So. I've not been away that long, and I couldn't stay away(: My Tiva fandom isn't taking off anymore. I'm coming back to my lovely reviewers and favorite people in the whole, wide world! :D I've missed you no longer than I've been away. So. I know you loved Cancer Schmancer and this is definitely off course from it. I'm hoping you like it just as well(: Read and after, review! Or not chapters, remember!

* * *

"Ma! Ma! Please? Will you listen to me?" A only fourteen year old Fran screamed out to her mother. "Please? I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you and daddy. I want to stay here with Val and Danny. This is my home, Ma!"

"No, it's not. We don't want you!" Sylvia's words rang through the air like a shotgun going off miles away. "You are a mistake in our eyes, Francine. I'm not letting you stay here."

It's been years – Fran's been manipulated – She's been in messes that most kids haven't seen. Her mother and her had been fine up until she turned thirteen. Sylvia had made it plainly clear that she no longer wanted her to daughter to stay with her – that she didn't want her. With no other family, besides the Jewish in Israel – Fran had nowhere else to go. Her mother understood that, but she didn't want her staying in their home any longer. She made it obviously clear she was no longer welcome here.

"Now! Your going to England to enroll in Eton. Frieda is paying for it – so money is no issue for this. She's offered to have you there with her, in the summers." Sylvia threw her daughter's bag that she had packed while she was at school. "Your leaving tonight."

"Ma!" Though she is definitely done arguing with her. It's no use with her mother. _I'll never get her to listen. Why would I want to stay here anyway? Where my parents don't want me._ She grabbed her bags from the floor, moving swiftly out of the apartment and out of their lives forever.

* * *

"Honey, your going to have a wonderful time here in England. It's a very beautiful place and lots of people attend Eton," she knew that her niece is definitely scared of the new place. America – being the safest place she knew – well, the safest place for Flushing, had it's perks. Most people fit in there, now she doesn't know anybody. "We'll go ahead and get you settled into your room here at Eton."

Fran attended the ceremony about the rules, the restrictions, the classes, and all of the other such _wonderful _things of Eton. _I'm not going to like it here. _She still followed her aunt through the corridors of what felt like prison. She didn't belong in a place like this, she belonged back in some ratty apartment in Flushing, Queens – where no one had class or skills. _I hate my parents, but I would rather go live on the streets than here in England._

"So. Honey. Are you going to be alright, now?" Her aunt Frieda dropped her bags off just inside her dorm room. "I know this is all new to you, but everything is going to be alright. Just look how I turned out," Fran rolled her eyes and stepped inside. "You know you can call if you need anything. Weekends you are free to come home with me." Frieda moved to hug her niece, closely. "I love you, sweetheart. I'm so sorry about your parents."

Fran hadn't really been unhappy enough to cry until Frieda mentioned it to her. Sure, she thought about it, but she never thought she would have to hear her own aunt let her know that her parents surely didn't want her. _I'm not telling anyone about my life in Queens. I'm acting as if I've lived here most of my life and just attending Eton because my parents are too rich and too far away on business most of the time to keep me. Nanny's are definitely out of the question. _Fran nodded her head to her aunt, symbolizing that she's okay – though she's not.

"I'll be okay, Aunt Frieda. I love you, too." She reached her small, fragile arms around her heavy- weighted aunt. "See you this weekend."

She had never felt so alone as Frieda turned to leave her standing alone in her dorm room. _It definitely feels like prison and I don't like the people here._ She slowly sighed to herself as she dragged her own bags over to her side of the room – apparently she's already got a roommate. _Oy. This is going to be harder than I thought. _She began to fold her clothes neatly into the rightful spots of the dresser.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Maxwell Sheffield. I couldn't help but notice when you came walking through the halls," he slowly made his way into the new woman's room. "You are quite a head turner."

"Why? Because of my aunt?" They both shared a short laugh, her's coming to a closing dry. "I'm Francine Fine," she pronounced as if she were French. "It's nice to meet someone who actually speaks here."

"Well, someone with your kind of nasal passages, I would say your definitely made for talking." Maxwell helped her finish unpacking her things. "So. Your new to Eton?" He placed himself down onto her bed, "what made you decide to return here?"

Fran tried to remember the item that had played on her mind, "oh. My parents are always away on business and, um – they didn't want me to be under a nanny's supervision... So. They sent me here. I know you saw my aunt, but she's not really capable of taking care of me. Since her husband dropped dead three days after she married him," she laughed a little.

"Wow. You've got quite a life. As for your aunt – that's a little,"

"Terrifying?"

"Yeah." Maxwell sat staring at the floor for the longest time before looking back up. "You know. I've been here for a couple of years. I can show you around the campus if you like. It's really not as large as it looks."

"Sure. I'd like that." Fran smiled down on him, moving to sit beside of Maxwell on her bed.

"Then it's a date."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And most people said I couldn't have a little fun? Wow! You've underestimated me(: I think I'm going to enjoy writing this a whole lot more than I enjoyed writing Cancer Schmancer. I hope you've all like the kind of – what should I call it? - filler chapter? Reviews always bring the newer chapter faster! :D Remember that. Tell me what you think I should do with Fran and Max next – I'm sure I can figure something out. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello! (: I know I've been away from this fan fiction for about a week or so. Sorry I've left you without a Fran and Max fix. Like me and SamandDianefan10 were talking about - there is not enough Fran and Max fictions. So. I'm now wanting to hurry and post this chapter:D I do hope you love.

* * *

Fran placed the cell phone that her Aunt Frieda had provided her, into her pocket. She wasn't sure if she should call Danny, but with one look at Maxwell told her no. She removed herself from her bed and followed him outside her dorm door. _Is this such a good idea? He looks popular and I'm going to kill his reputation. Maybe – he's going to help me fit in here. _She slowly smiled to herself as he reached his arm out for her to relax into as they walked.

"Do you know who your dorm roommate is?" Maxwell turned his head slightly to look down at the wonderfully, beautiful new classmate they were all receiving. "Her name is C.C. We're not sure of her real name, she just goes by that. Her boyfriend, Niles, he calls her Babs."

"Why does he call her Babs?"

"Her last name is Babcock."

Maxwell held onto Fran as they walked around the – now known – small campus. "All of your classes are in this section. It's Freshman's side," he laughed. "Well, we all call it that anyway." Maxwell squeezed her side a little as he moved her over to one of the tables in the court yard. "Where is your schedule?"

"Here," she handed it over to him. Fran hadn't really reviewed it since she had received it from the dean. "I'm not even sure what classes I have or why I have them. Does Eton chose them for you?"

"No, you should have got to pick." Maxwell studied carefully over her schedule, "maybe your aunt picked them for you."

"Maybe so. She's the only one who's really cared about what I do with my life – my parents don't or I wouldn't be here." As she let that small bit of information slip from her lips, she knew it was a mistake. _Oh, Frannie. Now look what you've done! You'll have to explain yourself. He'll never want to be with someone who's damaged._

"Well, what's happened that's so bad? Your parents always being gone? My father was never home. That's why he sent me here – because I keep complaining that he wasn't home." He sighed. "You would think parents would care more, huh? That's why when we have kids I'm always going to be there for them." Both of their eyes widened, "Fran. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded."

She laughed, "no. It's fine, Max." Fran moved closer to him.

Maxwell closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "Anyway. We've got every class together." He smiled. "I'm thrilled. You?"

"Of course I'm thrilled. At least I'll know somebody."

"I'm pretty sure your going to know a lot more people." He wrapped his hand around her's – slowly moving in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "Once I get you wrapped up in my world and have you as my girlfriend... All of Eton will know who you are."

Max kissed her again and again and again. Fran couldn't help but to love the feeling of his lips on her's. She forgot about her past life in American – her life with her parents, with Danny, with Val. She let it all go and put all of the passion she had left into the kisses that Max applied to her lips. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, pulling him closer to her. She was pretty sure this is wrong to be doing, but it didn't matter, if this is what it took to make her forget – this is what she wanted.

She came back up for air from the kiss that had been staged onto her. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing quickened, her heart beating faster with every thought of Max. He continued to run his fingers through her hair, staring at her until she finally opened her eyes.

"What? Was that your first kiss or something? Because if it was, your are very talented."

She softly laughed, "no, it's not. I've just never had a kiss like that-"

"Well, I'm happy I could give that to you,"

The couple sat to watch the view in front of them – a couple of people had stopped by to talk to Max and Fran, letting her know that she is welcome at Eton and if she needed anything to come to them. Fran had been grateful for the offers, she really hadn't thought that she would fit in, but now that she is – she loves it at Eton.

"Maybe we should go back to my dorm?" Fran asked with a smirk on her face, "continue where we left off?"

Maxwell looked at her, "I would love to, Fran. But I'm a gentleman and I couldn't take advantage of you like that – it wouldn't be right." He slowly ran his finger down the side of her face. _I can't hurt her._

"Oh, come on. I'm the one asking you, remember." She grabbed his hand and held it in her's. "We've got classes tomorrow. Let's go."

"Only if your sure. And what are we going to do about C.C. coming in on us?"

"I'm sure." Fran thought about the idea of her roommate walking in on her and Max doing it, but it was a risk she is willing to take. "I don't care. What about you? You have a roommate?"

"No," he smiled. "Okay – we'll go."

Max stood and let Fran climb onto his back as he carried her across the campus back to his dorm. She would giggle and tickle him, kiss his neck and bit his ear – anything that would want him to want her. Finally she stopped and settled for running her fingers through his hair, a small grey streak of hair running through the front – and he's only fifteen.  


* * *

Max lay turned to Fran's body, his hands traveling everywhere reachable to him. If this was her first time, he wanted this to be a perfect time for her - even though it's his first time, too. If it wasn't her first time, he definitely wanted to make her his queen. His eyes are locked on her's the whole time, but her's were hardly open as she loved the feeling of his touch. Fran leaned her mouth up to place a passionate kiss on his, moving his hand as she did. He began to work from there, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do.

He climbed on top of her, careful to keep his weight off. Max supported his weight as his fingers tickled their way to her vagina and moved into her clit. Her body arched wildly under him as he slipped a finger inside her - she's very tight feeling to him. Max stopped so he could see her beautiful eyes another time. He took his finger from her vagina to hold his weight. He moved his clean finger down the side of her face, delight filled her eyes as they opened. Fran nodded her head in approval.

He'd already placed the condom onto himself - thinking it was rude if he let her - even though she was evident at wanting to do so. Max hovered over her opening as he moved into her. His thrusts were gentle and easy, afraid of hurting the first woman he'd ever actually felt something for. If they had asked anyone else, they would have said it was lust, but no. Max had felt something for Fran - not lust. If it wouldn't have been for her asking him to go back to his room, they wouldn't even be there. No, the feelings that were there was the first part of love. Or what they both thought love was suppose to feel like.

Fran found his lips again with her's, letting her own part a little and her tongue slipped into a tangled mess with his. She tried to keep herself quite, knowing it is her first day at Eton and people would be passing his dorm as well as the people sharing dorms beside of his. Nothing played on her mind, expect the wonderful feeling Max caused her and the thrill of getting caught. The door was locked, yes, but that didn't stop people from hearing the sensations outside of the door. She began to wonder if Max had the same thrill as her.

He felt her began to get tighter underneath him, with every moment he made. Fran's rasps of breaths became heavier, knowing that she was holding back a very loud moan, waiting to escape. His left hand placed onto her hip, holding her closely to him. A release from the both of them would be coming soon and he could sense that. Fran's eyes flew open from the position she was resting it, she slowed her hips to hold off on her arrival. She moved her hand up to run through his sweaty, messy hair. Fran could feel him growing bigger on her tightening vaginal walls.

She moved her hips a little faster as he nodded his head - they both wanted the same thing - a release waiting to happen. He keep going at his gentle pace, loving the hear of her nasal moans, the sweaty body knowing he had caused, and not wanting to hurt this angel that he was working on. Max slowed to a stop as his own groan came out of his lips. He heard a soft scream coming from his partner. Both and slipped over their own orgasmic edge.

"Oh, Maxwell." Fran turned on her side as he shifted his weight off of her. "That was really special," she smiled. "Please tell me this is just the beginning of a relationship that we could have."

He nodded, "yes. It is. This is too special to let go, your too special to let go." Max turned his head quickly toward the door as it rattled from a knock. "What are we going to do?"

Fran climbed out of the bed and placed her clothes back onto her body, grabbing one of his towels he had lying around to wipe the sweat she had pouring from her face. She threw Maxwell his boxers and his T- Shirt.

"Just a second." He yelled from inside the room.

Both rushed frantically as they tried to clean up their mess - the beautiful mess that both were thankful for. He got Fran to answer the door for him as he sat out of breath on his bed. Her eyes quickly widened as she realized she didn't know who anyone at this new school was. Fran set her mind to remember the face in front of her - she knew he had introduced himself while they were sitting in the court yard. Her mind still on the mind- blowing orgasm she had just had didn't help with her memory dissolution.

"Um, your Niles. Right?"

The boy nodded his head, "yes." It was a little weird for him to see his best friend have a woman into his room since he hadn't had a girl friend that he could remember. "Is he here?" It took everything in him not to laugh and he would be sure to tell C.C. that Max was finally getting him some.

"Yeah, he's over there." Fran moved to open the door a little wider. "Max. It's Niles."

"Oh, pal."

To Fran, both had the most beautiful accents she had ever heard before. She had shortly began to think she was the only American at Eton, but she was sure that she wasn't. She felt weird just standing in a room they had previously had sex while Max and Niles gossiped something about football, but she didn't want to leave on such short notice.

"Coach wanted me to tell you that there is no practice this week, but we have a game Friday night." Niles shook his head, "I know we have this other team beat, but why would they play a game on the night that we could be home instead of here?"

"I don't know, but if your sure we're going to win it doesn't matter."

Niles had forgot that Max didn't get to go home because there was no home to go to. With his parents away, he was no longer allowed to leave and he had no other close family. In order to leave Eton your parents or relatives had to live close before you could go home for the weekend - most of the time Max was left at Eton for the holidays, but Fran didn't know that yet.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go back to C.C. She keeps wondering who her new roommate is. She's very excited to meet them."

He turned to leave before Fran stopped him, "I'm your girl friend's new roommate." She smiled. "Is she nice?"

"Oh. You don't have to worry about that. She's going to love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What's going to happen when C.C. finds out Max is finally getting it? Oh, and I know that she doesn't really like Fran on the show and isn't really that nice, but I'm changing it around. We don't really know how she was in high school, so I'm making her how I think she was. She's going to like Fran(: Can't wait to see you're reaction when you know what I have in store next! Leave me love. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm so excited to introduce C.C. and Niles into this addition. I'm sure all of their fans are, too. What am I suppose to say here? I don't know. Haha. But, anyway. I've got a new Tumblr up and I don't really have that many followers or much posted. If you want to follow me on Tumblr and have me follow you back, go to my profile to find the link(:

* * *

"So. You're Fran?" C.C. turned her head to the side as she studied the woman in front of her. "You know, you look exactly like a cheer leader. Have you ever thought about it?"

She looked down at herself, the uniform that she had received from Eton didn't make her look like much of anything but a Catholic school girl. "Well. Not really. I mean, I was a cheer leader previously. But I never really thought a cheer leading team would be allowed here." Fran tried hard to sound sophisticated, but as she came out of Flushing, Queens, sometimes it wasn't that easy.

"Of course we have a cheer leading team. We're just like every other school. Why? Where did you go to school previous to Eton?"

"I went to a high school back in America, but that's not important," she sighed to herself. "I would love to try out for the cheer leading team. That is, if you don't mind helping me."

Niles nodded toward C.C. as her and Fran talked, "yeah. I'll help you. Anything you need, Fran."

"You know, I've never seen you take to someone like you have Fran. Not even Niles. What gives, C.C.?" Maxwell asked from behind all of them. "I mean, I didn't even think you had a heart." He chuckled to himself. He immediately noticed the glare he received from each in the room. "What? I thought it was funny."

"Well, it's not." C.C. shook her head. "I've not really had a best friend before, besides Niles and if I can call you a friend. I thought Fran would be good as a best friend, you know. She just seems like the type of person who knows how to have fun."

"I definitely know how to have fun," she giggled.

"Oh, that reminds me. Guess what, C.C.! Max is finally getting some from Fran!"

Max and Fran both blushed as they eased away from Niles and C.C. She had never been the type to get embarrassed, but she had never had anyone put her exactly on the spot like Niles had.

"Oh, look at them. Watch Fran blush!" C.C. continued with her laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just – it's just. Max hasn't even had a girl friend and to have someone like you walk in and actually want something with him. That's hilarious."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Fran stepped back forward. "Have you looked at him? He's the hottest thing I've seen. He has a personality and a heart, unlike you. Why do you have to put people down, C.C.?"

She stopped and have Fran a dead face. "Wait. I thought we were going to be friends?"

"Not if you talk like that we're not."

"Well, Frannie. What she meant is someone as beautiful and sexy as you couldn't possible fall for someone like me."

"Why couldn't I? I already have."

C.C. took Fran by her shoulders, shaking her. "Fran. Calm down before a fight breaks out. I don't want to fight with you. I was only doing that to see if what kind of person you are."

"That's not very nice."

"Just stop, all of you!" Niles screamed at the two girls. "We're suppose to all be friends."

"Alright." C.C. dropped her smile to show her sadness. "I'm sorry Fran and Maxwell."

Fran nodded. "Yeah, it's alright."

* * *

"You know, I really am sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean any of what I said. I just needed a best friend and didn't know how to get one, you know. I've never really been the popular one here, even with me being on Niles' arm. Not even Maxwell could help me. I'm envious of you. You're already popular and you've only been here a day." C.C. continued the walk to the gym with Fran. "I really didn't mean anything by it."

"I understand, C.C. But there are somethings about me that nobody ever will ever know or begin to understand. I've probably already said too much, but... That's why I reacted the way I did. The way you put Maxwell down, well. Let's just say that it's not in my nature to understand that."

"I get it, Fran. But in order for people to not treat you the way I did, you'll have to let somebody know what's going on with you." She stopped and looked at Fran, "you want to tell me about it?"

"Later, maybe. I want Maxwell to be the first to know about it, though. Because we are kind of almost dating, right? So. I'll tell him and then I'll tell you and Niles. It's not anything personal, but he's the first person I met here and talked to. I trust him," she sighed. Fran didn't think she knew how to trust anyone. "But when the time is right I'll tell all four of you. Right now we need to get me to talk to the coach."

C.C. knew something was up with Fran, but she didn't know how to put her finger on it. She didn't want to be rude, again, but she also wanted to know what was so bad in her life. Fran seemed like a perfect person who had a perfect like. Unlike her or the other two of them. Nobody at Eton had an easy life. Yes, they are rich, but when it came to families, nobody had it easy.

* * *

"I've cheered the most part of my life. Eight years to be exact. I can do anything you want me to do." Fran smiled at the cheer leading coach. She wanted to make a good impression on everybody since she would be spending her time on campus a lot. "You name it, I can do it."

"Back flips? Fulls? Round- offs?" The coach asked every question that popped into her head. She didn't just let anyone on the team. Eton had been number one for years and she wasn't going to screw that up. "I'm sure C.C. can teach you the routines that we've had going over the summer. If you've cheered as long as you say you have, I'm sure you'll pick it up just fine."

"I can do all of that, ma'am. Just give me a chance. I'm in perfect shape. I've never wanted to cheer more in my life than right now. It's the only piece of me that I'll have left from America," she put on her best sadness face. Fran had always been good at convincing others. "I can learn a routine in about a week, less depending on how many minutes it lasts."

"Good. I think you'll be a good addition to our team. You've already got a lot of spirit, I can tell." Just when Fran thought the coach was going to let her off easy, "let me see you do two back flips, run to a round- off, and finish off with a full."

C.C. laughed at Fran's face – she probably hadn't had to do all of those in a roll, but she is tiny enough to pull it off. Fran began at the beginning of the gym, knowing she was going to need a lot more room than she had expected. She stood backwards to the coach and C.C. as she threw her arms back to land her first back flip, immediately going on into her second. She turned back around to the front and ran, flipping into her round- off and twirling into her full.

The coach stood guarded behind a mask. _I didn't think she was going to be that good. _"Um, C.C. Who's the captain?"

"Amy, ma'am. Why?"

"Contact her later, she's lost her position." Diane smiled at Fran, "you've just earned captain spot!"

Fran jumped. "Yes!"

"Oh, Fran! I bet you can't wait to tell Maxwell." C.C. was happy they were finally getting a new captain, Amy was a bitch and couldn't get anyone to listen to her. She couldn't wait to see her face when she told Amy she had lost her spot – it would be a moment waiting to be treasured.

* * *

"Maxwell! Maxwell!" Fran ran to his dorm room, reaching for him as she barged into his room. "Guess what?"

He looked at her, smiling. "Tell me."

"I've made cheer leading captain!"

Maxwell jumped from his sitting area and picked Fran up into his arms, "oh I'm so happy for you, Fran. You're going to be amazing at it! I can't wait to see you at my games."

"I can't wait either. I'll get to see more of you now. This is going to be great. C.C. has promised to teach me the routines."

"That's good, sweetheart."

He sat her back down on the ground as she wiggled her way out. Fran knew this was the time to let him know what her life was about, why she was at Eton and with her aunt, why she had lied to him about the whole story. _What if he's mad at me because I lied to him? Am I really sure this is the right time to tell him! If I wait any longer, he will be mad._

"Max, I actually want to talk to you about something, though. C.C. kind of planted it in my mind that I needed to explain it to someone. She noticed something weird, I guess." Fran took Max by the hand and sat by him on his bed. "You know how I told you that I was here because my parents are always on business and rich?" As Maxwell nodded, Fran put her head down. "I'm from Flushing, Queens. In New York. My parents aren't rich, but my aunt is. She married a man who was a billionaire and he dropped dead three days later. Aunt Frieda got all of his money and is now her own successful person here in England. My parents didn't want me, my mother finally made that clear to me. So. She sent me to live here with Frieda."

"Why didn't you just tell me that, Frannie?"

"Because I didn't want you to judge me, like everyone else. I wanted you to like me and I thought that if I told you – you would be mad and wouldn't want to hang around me anymore."

"Don't be like that. My parents didn't want me either. My mother walked out on my father because he was always so rude. He was never home, he never loved me. The only person I've ever had is Niles. I'm left here on the holidays, Fran. I don't get to go home," he looked into her eyes. "At least you'll get to go to your aunt's every weekend and all that. I don't even get to leave."

"You know, I've got a great idea." Fran smiled, "we could get Frieda to sign papers saying your allowed to come home with me on our days away from Eton. It would be so perfect."

"Frannie. I wouldn't want to impose on you like that."

"How would that be imposing? I'm asking you and she wouldn't mind. You're mine and she only wants me to be happy – unlike my parents."

He ran his finger slowly down the side of her face, "I've never met someone like you, Fran."

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

"Of course it's good." Max kissed her, "you're everything I've wanted in a girl friend, you know."

Fran smiled, "that's great!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have something else in store for the next chapter(: And it gets even better. I promise. I really didn't like this chapter, it's more of a filler until I could place the next one, you know what I mean? I do hope you at least like this enough to review so you can get an even better chapter tomorrow(: Since we've been out a whole month for snow and Christmas break! :D Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I was trying to figure out how to go about this chapter. If I wanted it to go the way I wanted it – it would be way too short. So. I had to sit all day and get ideas for you all(: But that's how much I love my reviewers! :D I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"This class is boring," she laid her head down on the desk. "I hate it." Fran closed her binder and her book – she never liked History. It made no sense to her. In fifty years was someone really going to ask her what happened in the Civil War? Who won The Battle of Gettysburg? No.

"But your so good at it, Frannie. You've already proved yourself to the teacher. Nobody here has showed him what you have." Max shook his head and laughed. School had never been his strong subject – so when it came to needing help in History, he knew exactly where to turn to. "It won't be long until the bell rings anyway."

"Why did I have to take A.P.? I wanted a challenge, but I already know this stuff." Fran raised her to slam it back down into her arms, again. "Get me out of here, Max!"

"Calm down. We have art next – that's a fun class, huh?" But when he received no answer from his love, he knew that it had been a terrible day for her. Sure. Max had been there by her side, but not even he was enough to keep her occupied.

"What year did The Battle of Gettysburg end?" The History teacher spoke aloud, looking around the room to find his next victim, but was surprised to revive his answer before he had a chance to call on anyone.

"It lasted three days. July 1st-3rd, 1863. Believed that the South won, but we all know the real victory."

"That's very impressive, Ms. Fine. I can see your well in school."

The bell rang and Fran was the first to jump out of her chair – grabbing Max's hand in the process. She only wanted to get out of that room and into something more quite and peaceful. She dropped her books carefully into Maxwell's locker before he carried her on his back to the next class. She loves her last period of the day – she always looked forward to it – like it was a reward. Eton only had three things that Fran was interested in. Max, art, and cheer leading. But only one was good enough to keep her around. Max.

* * *

"What are you painting today? Since today is free art?" Maxwell turned to his own canvas as he looked over to Niles. "How about you? You going to paint the usual pot with flowers? And C.C. painting the fruit basket." He laughed, turning back to face Fran. Max didn't know what was getting into him, teasing his friends the way he did. "Anyway, back to you, Fran."

"I don't know. I think I'll just paint whatever my heart tells me to. That's the way I usually start out." But her best subject being writing. Really, the only two things she's bad at – Biology and Math – both were a pain on her heart. "Anything that my life revolves around, it'll be placed on the paper," she smiled. Fran always had the best and worst choice of words, but telling which was coming out first, never could be determined.

"That came straight from the heart, huh?" Max looked back at his blank paper, "think I could pass saying I used invisible ink?"

"No," she giggled.

Fran closed her eyes and let herself imagine anything other than her dreadful like with her parents. New York streets were not as dreadful as her mother's mouth. Fran never knew when she was joking or being serious, but she knew she was serious when she admitted she didn't want her. Fran hated her parents and anything to do with New York. They had destroyed any part of her that would want to go back to her hometown. Maybe one day, when she's forgotten about everything, when her parents are gone. But she couldn't stop her hand from starting on the skyline of New York's beauty of the Hamptons. She drew the beautiful houses – like Freida lived in while she stayed in her hometown. The beautiful blues and pinks of the evening sky. She remembered every waking moment as she had wished she had lived there all the time.

Her paint brush continued to sway across the paper of the art class – not letting anyone disturb her – not even Maxwell. When she started something, she never wanted to finish. Like her life in American. Fran always thought she would go to high school, finish out beauty college, and then travel the world. But before she got a chance to fulfill her other dream, it twisted. She never expected to be in a private school, in love, or anything close to it. _Danny. _Fran never really cared for him, but not she regretted leaving him without telling him goodbye. She would never mention him to anyone, not even C.C.

The bell rang just as she finished up the touches on her painting. Fran brought her attention to rest on her other friends'. Max had painted the court yard of Eton. Niles and C.C had combined and done a small village of their own. But out of everyone's any the room, Fran's had got the review from the teacher she had wanted. Her's was really the only thing that held much meaning – that held the love that she missed, that she misguided, the touch that she longed for. Love in New York. She would receive it.

* * *

"Fran, your paintings are amazing." C.C. commented as they walked back to their dorm. "I've never seen such painting in my life. Did you ever think of becoming an artist of some sort?"

"No, I wanted to become a nanny," Fran laughed and rolled her eyes. "Actually – I wanted to become a writer. I'm better at writing than painting, anyway."

C.C. laughed at her nanny comment. "There's no way you could be come a nanny. Your too high class for that -" but she hadn't got to explain her story yet. "And if you writing is any better than your paintings, then, you've got some real talent going on. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Sing?" She grinned, "I cannot sing at all. My nasal passages won't allow me to do so, if you haven't noticed. But I can dance great."

"Obviously, you should have seen yourself at cheer leading practice yesterday." C.C. finished up her conversation as the stepped inside their dorm room. "Were is Maxwell? I thought you were joined at the hip."

"I told him I had something to do, but to meet me here in thirty minutes." Fran laid down on her bed, her cell phone clutched in her hand. "What about Niles? Where is he?"

"He's meeting me in the cafeteria for dinner. Then we'll probably go see one of the movies here on campus." C.C. nodded as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "Hopefully something good will be on – maybe romance. You know, I don't even have to whine to get him to watch one. He likes them as much as me."

Fran pulled her lip back and shrugged. "Is that normal?"

"Hell if I know. I just know I love him," she turned and smiled. "Have fun."

"You, too."

Fran waited to make sure C.C. was gone and Maxwell wasn't anywhere near the door. Her phone dialed a number that she hadn't wanted to call in ages. Truly, she had forgot why she was calling anyway – it was pointless and she felt sick at the thought. But as the answer on the side called upon her, she couldn't help but say something instead on hanging up.

"Danny,"

"Frannie! Where have you been? You know I've been lookin' around for ya." He spoke into the phone, making her sick with his accent. "I can't get a hold of ya mother eitha."

"I'm gone, Danny. I'm in England." But tears couldn't find their way to her eyes. She didn't have a reason to cry. It wasn't like she loved him and she had no reason to why she called him, other than to tell him bye. "I won't be returning."

"Why, Frannie?"

"I don't want to explain it, but I think you should know – it's over between us. It has been for a while. I haven't loved you in some time," she sighed. "Did I even love you?"

"Yeah, I began to doubt it too, doll face."

"Well, I've moved on. I've found somebody. I don't want you!"

"Fine, but you'll never find another like me."

She threw the cell phone across the room – not sad, mad if anything. Fran moved her head upward and saw Max standing with a gaped looking expression. Fran had definitely made a big mistake calling Danny and not locking her door first. She could only hope that Maxwell could understand and forgive her for what he had just heard from her. Exactly how much had he heard, though?

* * *

**Author's Note: **So. I really didn't like this chapter at all. ): I thought the ending was okay, but just like the other – I fill that this was just another filler chapter. I thought I could make this one better, but obviously I was wrong. And I have a question. Besides needing to up my vocabulary – do you think I have what it takes to become a writer? I know I'm only 15, but still. Thankies, anyway. Oh, and I didn't look this chapter over, so sorry if they're mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I ended the last chapter the way I did, I just have to have some excitement in it. I doubt you liked it – I just wanted to put something crazy in there to fill the void. I'm hoping this next idea is way better than what's going on now. By the way, remember – reviews are the key to a new chappy! :D

* * *

Fran's face stunned at the sight of her love in front of her. She didn't know what to do, what to say, or how he was going to react over the whole situation. Fran tried to believe it wasn't his business, but it was, too. Danny had been a part of her back in New York and now Maxwell is a part of her in England. Two different people – same part. She closed her eyes, she was bracing herself for the yelling, since that's all she had been accustomed to. But when she felt Maxwell's arms go around her and hold her, she felt in a way – safe security. Fran still didn't know if he was mad since no words were being spoken, but as long as he was holding her, she'd be okay.

"Maxwell! I'm so sorry. It's just, I'm trying to leave everything in my old life behind. I should have told you about this – since I'm such a yenta anyway." She shook her head and convulsed into sobs. "I'm not crying over this old life, I'm crying over the new. I'm so happy here, I've never had this before. When I saw you're face staring at me – I thought for sure you were going to yell, because that's all I've ever known. This new life is perfect and I feel so safe in you're arms. So. Please, don't be mad at me. I was only trying to rid myself of my life in New York so I could love you in peace."

He just held her as she racked into sobs. Maxwell didn't know what to say – just that he wanted her all for himself, no one else. "First of all, what's a yenta?" He's trying to make light of the situation and was happy when she laughed about it. "And- you love me?" Maxwell tried to keep his heart beat steady, afraid that Fran could feel it beating through his chest. _She loves me! _Those words meant more to him than anything he had ever heard, but he began to wonder if he was a rebound or something. He barely knew the woman he was holding in his arms, but he was certain that he loved her and he was also certain that she wouldn't hurt him. He tiled her head up from his chest, kissing her gently. "I love you."

Fran's arms went around him instantly – she had been forgiven. Out of everyone she had met throughout her life, she had been forgiven. Though, she didn't want to say anything, since she had already cried to much on Maxwell's shoulder. She felt if she continued to cry over something as weak as her parents not wanting her – she would seem selfish – since his parents hadn't wanted him either. "A yenta is someone who tells everything and can hardly keep a secret. It's like a back stabber sorta thing, but without hurting everyone, because we know when to stop." Fran laughed, halfheartedly. It wasn't like laughing would make anything better, but she wanted to prove to Max, that he meant everything to her.

"I'm sure I can trust you," his eyes met her's. "Though I'm not very sure C.C. can. Niles, maybe. But the way you describe a... _Yenta._ He's pretty much just like you," they both chuckled. "He's really going to like you." Maxwell laid back onto her bed, holding her. "You see. I would imagine you falling for a guy like him. He's different than I am. Niles is a helper. He loves to cook and clean. He really knows how to treat a woman, too. I've learned a lot from him. I hadn't had a girlfriend until you came along. Niles and C.C. always tried to help, but I never thought any of them was for me. I am lucky that you bounded into Eton. I probably would have been alone forever."

"First of all, you don't know me that well to know my type. You know exactly how to treat a woman. You haven't messed up with me," her eyes went wide. "Well. Yet." Fran ran her finger down the side of his face and laughed. "Niles would be a best friend for me, not a boyfriend. Not even a friend with benefits kinda thing. You, on the other hand, are the man of my dreams, Maxwell Sheffield." Her kiss went politely to his lips. "You would have found somebody with ease. Your looks, your charm. You're the perfect man, Max. I'm the lucky one. You're with someone so beneath you, honey."

"Fran, you're not beneath me." The both cracked up for a matter of minutes, "you're perfect for me in every way. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like later in my life. You are truly the only one for me."

* * *

Her heart pumped, her breathing became heavy, sweat poured from her body. It had been awhile since Fran had actually been out of shape and in this position. She bounded hard on her flips, her straightening arms and legs, it was much to keep up with after losing the only family she had ever known. She ran to her spot, letting C.C. and April toss her into a full. She landed perfectly – feet pointed directly into the air – she bounced out of their arms. Fran cheered her last cheer as the buzzer to the game went off into a loud noise. Fifty to twenty-five. _Eton won!_

Her Aunt Freida cheered loudly from the stands. Fran's parents had never been to one of her games, taken and picked her up from practices, let alone watch her cheer and be there to cheer her on. But her focus wasn't on her aunt, it was on the increasing figure approaching her. _Maxwell. _She smiled. Freida was taking them back to her mansion for the weekend. Fran laid a kiss upon Maxwell's lips. She knew her aunt is definitely happy for her and that made her happy. Fran at least wanted to prove to someone in her family that she was actually worth something.

"Didn't you want to go celebrate with your friends? You won't see them again until Monday." Fran's fingers became laced with Max's as he pulled her closer. "I just thought maybe you wanted to spend some time with them before you came back with me. I do not want you getting tired of me."

"Frannie. I don't want to go with them," he smiled. "You're the only person I want to be spending time with. I have everyday to see them. It isn't everyday I get to hold my girlfriend, get to go home with her. That kind of thing." Max kissed her. "I don't want to leave you for them. You're too special to leave behind."

"Well. Aren't you just a sweet talker?" Fran hugged up to him and smiled, "I can't wait to get back to Aunt Freida's mansion. You're going to love it. I'm going to make sure you have a great time."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry it has taken me so long. I've tried to make this chapter perfect for you all, but it didn't work out that way. The next one is going to be great, but you're not going to love me after that(: But I'll still love all my reviewers(: Thankies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Wow. It feels like it's been forever. Has it really been that long, though! So. I've been thinking of ideas for this, wondering how to make this interesting. Unfortunately, I have had no inspiration since we've only had school four days since December 2nd. Not that it's a bad thing – except we'll be going way up into our summer. -Cries. But I can't complain anymore. Here's your newest chapter.

* * *

"What's the story with Niles and C.C.?" Fran's eyes wandered to Maxwell. She turned to lay on her back to view him better. "She's just so high class and he's, not. You know. He's more like me. I guess if what I'm trying to say." She kindly wandered as to what Max saw in her. Fran's far too out of his league to even be speaking to. Her feelings and personality wasn't even to what his liking was suppose to be. Her intuition wanted to tell her to run, that is wasn't good for her feelings to be like this, but her heart told her to stay where she is. She knew she is deep down now, even after only a couple of days, Fran couldn't leave him to be lonely.

"Well, it's a long story, actually." Max ran his fingers alongside Fran's cheek. She is definitely becoming his world, his reason for living. He feared to as if he would have to leave her. "Niles' father has been my family's butler for years. Even his grandfather was a butler for my family. Of course. They money was an object for Niles to attend Eton, but he's always been a really good friend," he paused as he remembered the only good thing that his father could have done. "So. I finally talked my father into sending Niles here to Eton. He pays for everything." Maxwell didn't know how his life at Eton would have been without Niles. As he recalled, Niles has been the only one to be there with him though anything. "C.C. didn't know this as we came to Eton. When she finally found out, she freaked because the Babcock's do not approve of her dating a domestic. But she finally got her mother to understand that you couldn't help who you fall in love with. Though she still doesn't understand – B.B. knows she'll lose her daughter if she doesn't let this continue on."

"I see," she laid an arm over her eyes. It was hitting too close to home for Fran. It sounded more like her and Maxwell – since she was the one living this life. _Will it always feel this awkward? _She wasn't sure how Niles felt about the whole statement, but she didn't want to bring it up to hurt him more than he had already been hurt. Fran wandered if she was going to get hurt in this. Max's family could easily be the same, but she definitely didn't want to know the answer. She knew he would lie to get his way out of it, but she would always wonder in her heart, what's behind the facade that he was hiding. "So. They probably won't last past all this, huh?" She wanted out of this thing, this relationship, immediately. Fran didn't want to think of what would become of the both of them as they approached graduation.

"C.C.'s probably more powerful than her family, she'll raise hell. She'll eventually get her way and her and Niles will stick together. Somehow they'll make it." Maxwell couldn't help but think about his love beside of him. _I'll fight for her if it's the last thing I do. _"You'll get to know how C.C. is, quickly."

"I've seen her and I'm not sure I want to see what bad-ass C.C. looks like." Fran laughed to herself as Max joined in.

"Freida was very kind to let me spend the weekend with you." Max twisted parts of Fran's hair between his fingers, partly because he wanted to be close and partly because he wanted to know what she likes. "If it wasn't for her, I'd be back at Eton waiting around until everyone returned."

"Do you miss them, Max?"

"My parents?" But as Fran nodded, he wasn't sure how to answer. Max didn't know what missing was. Defining it wasn't easy when you didn't have anything to miss. He liked to believe he missed his parents in the time that he's away, but nothing but hatred was held in his heart. "Um," but still an answer wasn't found. _Come on, Max. Don't you miss them at all? _But his heart was right, his parents were never parents to miss, so. No. He doesn't miss them. "Actually, no. I do not." His mother never knew how to treat him – always leaving him alone with each nanny she could find. His father – on the other hand – hadn't been home, but had cared enough for him to buy him everything he wanted. "Do you miss yours?"

"I'd miss them if they loved me," she didn't feel like crying anymore. It was like everything in her shut down into nothing. Fran didn't miss her parents because they weren't parents either. Her and Max's stories were almost the same – except his wealth. "Freida has been the only one to take me in. I'd be on the streets, you know."

But Max didn't want to think of that. Unlike him, Fran would have been left alone with nothing. Max's parents probably hated him, but he knew he would never have to do without the Sheffield fortune. His money would get him anywhere, his name could get him anywhere. But with coming from New York, having no money, no business, Fran had absolutely nothing to hold onto and to live off of. Max could understand why she felt out of place, but he knew she would fit in as long as she was on his arm. If only she could understand that. People will be eating out of the palm of her hands if she'd play along with everyone. He didn't even want to think about what might happen if she were to have to leave Eton.

* * *

"Maxwell, are you okay?" Fran's legs carried her over to her computer desk. "You haven't said a word in what feels like forever." She's thankful to have an aunt like Freida. She's barely had her a couple of days and just saw her a couple of times in her life, and yet she's already done so much for her. Fran would never be able to pay her aunt back for all she's done. "Maxwell!"

He jumped with excitement as her voice finally registered into his ears. "Um, yeah. What?"

"You haven't spoke a word in an hour. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking."

Fran rolled her eyes, "I'm tired with all this thinking. Why can't we just live for the now?" She knew exactly what he had been thinking about. It wasn't like she was actually stupid. "You know, I really love your company, but you're going to have to start talking before I fall asleep."

"Darling. I'm sorry. I'm not ignoring you. If anything, I'm thinking about you."

She pouted kindly as he made his way over to her. Fran had never pouted on Danny – not once. She was really falling in love with this guy and he made her do crazy things, think crazy thoughts, and want crazy things. Fran twisted her chair around to keep Max from seeing her laugh. She knew he would give in soon, but she couldn't let him see her smile.

"No, don't touch me." She let a small giggle slip and she knew she was caught.

"Really?" Max leaned down to place a kiss on her neck, "you still do not want me to touch you?"

Fran twisted her chair back around and stood in her place. "I've told myself wrong, Mr. Sheffield. I think touching me would be for the best," she winked, but quickly ran around to the other side of the room. "This is a game, though. And I'm gonna win."

"We'll see about that."

Fran was definitely faster than Maxwell when it came to running away from him – she had already called five different bases. Though she wasn't out of breath like Max. He would have to catch her before she would give in, though. She had thought hard about giving in, once or twice she almost had, she wanted this almost as bad as him, but then she just wanted to hold off a little longer for the fun of it.

"Can we call a time out?" Maxwell asked, thinking her could trick her. "You know, so that I could catch my breath back?"

"Sure."

Maxwell moved a little closer to her as she had grabbed a bottle of water. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style.

"I told you that we'll see."

Freida walked in, her eyes widening. "What have you two been doing?" She laughed, "you sure keep him running, don't you, Frannie."

Her cheeks blistered red. "I do."

"Go on out your business, I'll just be leaving." It was more embarrassing for Freida to catch them than it was for Fran to be caught in his arms.

As she walked out of the room, Fran hid her face into Maxwell's neck. She had been terribly embarrassed from the events with Max, he was definitely making her too shy for her own good. But she wanted to keep on from where they had left off. It was good for the both of them, and if they hadn't been caught, they would have done it right in the living room. Good thing Freida walked in when she did, before it got really graphic.

"Can we just go back into my room now?" Fran's red, hidden face stayed where it was place in the bend of his neck to his shoulder.

Max carried her carefully into her bedroom, closing and locking the door, while leaving the lights on for them. He never liked for the lights to be off with her – he wanted to see every part. Maxwell thought she was so beautiful in every way. He could never forget the image of her body in his mind, it would be locked in his mind from now on until forever. Even if they split as they years went on, this first love would always be remembered in his mind.

She let her hand run over his already exposed chest. Fran had made him lose the shirt the minute they had turned up at the mansion and he had taken a shower. She wanted the sight all to herself. Max was filled out – his muscles were clearly defined in his chest, his abs poked out from his stomach area, his arms held muscles that could lift, and his legs were toned to look as amazing as possible. He was a really handsome guy and Fran was lucky to have found him. She couldn't imagine not seeing his body now.

His hands played with the fabric of her shirt as he laid on top of her. Max's weight was held onto one arm as he moved gently to help her remove her top. He wanted her breasts exposed, to be played, to be admired. His lips instantly were attached to her breast. Fran's back arched as she let out a soft moan. She wasn't sure how her aunt felt about her having sex in her mansion, so she tried to keep her moans to a minimum. But when a tongue was as good as his, it was hard to resist the fact to scream out with painful pleasure that was awaiting escape. Fran could only imagine what it would be like if they were alone.

Fran's eyes opened to look into his blue abyss of his eyes. He knew what she wanted, and she knew what he wanted. Her pants were thrown across the room. Thankful that she had removed her cheer leading uniform, afraid that it would be ripped in their process. For his first time, he was definitely amazing in bed. She didn't even want to think what it would feel like after a while.

She rocked hard against his body, wanting her panties to be removed from her lower part. Fran not only wanted, but needed, to feel his member in her. She let her hand move to grab the thin fabric of her panties – they weren't her favorite pair, so she ripped the lace to open them up. Maxwell couldn't help but laugh at the sudden move in her. He never would have known Fran for doing such a thing.

Max knew that she had teased him, but he didn't have the heart to please her. He eased himself down onto her. He knew she wasn't a virgin, and hadn't when they had been together, but he had noticed how she had squinted when he entered her the first time. He knew that it must be a bit painful at first, so. He wanted only to make her feel the pleasure. Her thrust met his each time, she liked the work sometimes. She flipped them over so that she was on top. Fran leaned down so that her head was on his chest while each done their turns at matching each other.

Her inner walls contracted and she knew she was close. Max had flipped them back over by now, he wanted to be on top for her finish. Sweat poured from their bodies as their final thrusts. Fran's moans became more rapid and louder. At that moment, she didn't care if Freida heard her screams. She was sure that she had done the same as a teenager.

Max's erection became bigger inside of her, she went over the edge, her nails digging into Max's backside. She felt his release inside of her as well, even with the protection that he wore. She had brought a little blood from the backside of him, but she was sure that he didn't care.

"Oh, Maxwell." He fell off to the side of her. But as she moaned his name, she couldn't think of anything else to say after they were finished. So. She just settled for laying beside of him and trying to catch her breathing.

"Um. I think your aunt heard that one," Maxwell laughed a little, "but I didn't mind it." He turned to his side to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this was all about Fran and Max, but I realize I had been getting into C.C. and Niles way to much when I promise this would be a Maxan fic(: So. In the next chapter, I'll be adding a Niles and C.C. sex scene for all the wonderful reviewers:D I love you all. And I'm just getting over the flu. So. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to post these. Thankies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Am I really going to have to go back to not updating if I get so little reviews! And just to think I was getting use to my newly found fame(: Anyway, let's just say these last two days have been the best two days of my life – but you'll never understand why. Haha. I'm having this feeling that this year is going to be one of the many best. So. Since I've been having these such wonderful days, I'm going to flood you with chapters and other stories as well. But I'm very disappointed that you do not love me enough to return the favor. xD. I still love my faithful reviewers. Thankies. And if they are any single guys on here, please, feel free to message me(:

* * *

Her dorm room phone rang and he picked it up. Never would he have imagined that it would be someone up to this standard. If this thought would have ran through either of their minds, it would have been different. But now, the damage had been made and there wasn't any turning back. He tried to pretend he was someone he wasn't, but this person wasn't someone to take excuses. She looked toward him as tears pooled her eyes. She knew that this meant that problems would occur and hurt would arise for each of them. Knowing that she had a man in her dorm, let alone a servant's son, she would have expenses that wouldn't be paid off for a very long time. This person would never understand reasoning as to why this was her love or her next future. But now that they were in this position, there wasn't hanging up or making lies.

"B.B.," he said certainly into the phone. "Um, yes. Hi. I – I've just been helping C.C. with some of her homework. You know how Eton is. She's just been kindly struggling with her geometry, but I've got it taken care of."

"Put my daughter on the phone," her voice demanded her daughter, "before I have you vacated from Eton."

Niles threw the phone toward his girlfriend, sighing. This was bound to happen soon or later, but he hadn't pictured that it was this soon. He could only hope they could keep lying around their relationship. But it hurt Niles to know that he would never be accepted to the Babcock family. Niles would never be able to have C.C. in his arms forever, to be able to have kids with her, to hold her hand at family reunions. No. Niles would never be able to experience anything with his only true meaning in life, only because his family was destined to be butlers. And though it had taken time, C.C. had finally come to accept that her lover was a servant's son and there wasn't changing his lifestyle. But now, she didn't even want to try. C.C. knew that she was the only reason that her parents lived, or so they tell her. So, she often wondered why they couldn't be happy for her if she were happy. But it didn't work like that. Babcocks were to have the best and only the best – they were not allowed to talk to anyone outside their social circle – unless it meant asking for a drink or meal. Otherwise, talking was prohibited. Class was a skill in their family, and B.B. didn't think anyone in the world had class like a Babcock. What C.C.'s mother failed to mention, though, was that she isn't a real Babcock in the first place.

"Yes, mother."

"C.C., darling. What is that Sheffield butler's son doing in your room? You know we don't like to have boys in your dorm, let alone someone of his class." B.B. spoke highly against C.C. turning out of their circle, but one day, she'd have to understand. "I mean, as long as he's only helping you with your homework, right."

"Um, mother. We shall discuss this another time. This is very inappropriate."

"I will not let you talk to me with that tone, Chastity Clair. It's unacceptable."

C.C. rolled her eyes at her mother. This seemed to be the reason she never spoke to her, or about her. Stuart, C.C.'s father, is the only one who's had any personality from her family, but he wasn't around as a child. Nither was her mother, but she never failed to somehow come in and ruin what happiness her daughter had. Why she didn't force D.D. this much C.C. wouldn't understand, but out of the two, C.C. had always been the favorite.

"Well, if you would call on right terms and not leave me worrying for weeks on end, maybe I could talk to you without a tone." She had never stood up to her mother, but it was about time she did, "you can disown me all you want. And try to pull me out of Eton if you will, I'll stay on scholarship if I have to. My last name alone will get me whatever I want here. Mother, you don't get to run me. I'm my own person and I'm not your slave."

And as she talked, Niles' eyes went wide in fear. He knew exactly who C.C. was, he knew who her whole family was, but could she really be that powerful to be accepted around without her fortune? Though he didn't understand, he knew that his lover was standing up not only for herself, but for him as well. Niles never thought he could have pictured C.C. Babcock standing up to her mother the way she is now, but it was nice to know she had the ability to do so. He knew that she had been dying to do it for quite some time, and she mentioned it quite a lot, but none of that mattered anymore. Sayings, speeches, and other unrequited words were now coming out of C.C.'s wordless mouth and he was happy.

"C.C. Babcock. Do you need me to get your father involved in this?"

"Go ahead, mother! I'm not changing my mind about anything." C.C. stood up from her bed, "Niles is my boyfriend, yes. That I'm not denying. Not only was it hurting him, but it was hurting me, too. I can't stand to see him hurt that way. If it means giving up my money for this man, I will."

"How can you say that? I thought we raised you better than that, Chastity Clair." B.B. thought her heart would drop as her daughter dropped a bomb into her world, but there wasn't any stopping her. She knew her daughter well, even if she hadn't been around much.

"You did, mother! But you had affairs with all of our butlers, all of the men who cleaned the mansion. So. Don't start about mine being wrong. Just because dad fired them all because of it, doesn't mean this is anything like that," she felt tears trickle her eye as she was on the verge of tears. "I love Niles.! And I'll be with him if I want."

B.B. felt as if her whole world had ended, "you knew about the affairs?"

"I knew everything, mother. Dad and I may have not saw a lot of each other in person, but he called hell of a lot."

"Don't curse at me, Chastity."

"I'll do whatever I want."

C.C. screamed out into the air, surely knowing everyone outside the dorm heard her angry and hurtful words toward her mother. The best thing about it, her mother wouldn't care, because she knows she deserves it.

"I guess you will."

She sighed a relief out into the air. C.C. couldn't believe her mother had given up that easily, but she was getting old and growing tired of her daughter's constant complaining about how boring her life was. B.B. actually thought it would be good for her.

"Good. Then, I guess I'll speak to you some other time."

"You will. Love you, Chastity."

"You, too."

She laid the phone down next to her, anger still boiling inside of her. C.C. felt as if her heart had been ripped out, but this fight left her feeling whole for the first time. She hadn't thought she could actually stand up to her mother, but she had. It felt refreshing to herself, like she was actually living for the first time. She was numb at the feeling – only because it felt so good. The tears that still threatened to spill over her eyes, though, were happy tears. C.C. no longer needed to cry over her mother's outbursts, or the fact that her mother actually does hate her and only wants her to have an heir to the money. It will no longer haunt her in her sleep and during the day while she was awaken. Because, it would no longer matter. C.C. had finally learned how to stand up for herself and to understand that she could have anything she wanted – even without the money. So. If her parents wanted _her _so badly for the fortune – instead of letting her sister, D.D., or her brother, Noel, had it, then they would have to learn to compromise with her about her reasoning.

"Did you just stand up to your mother?"

C.C. nodded her head, "I did."

Niles could feel the tension in the room, as if he could cut it with a knife. But, it was a good kind of tension, if that were possible.

"Niles, I stood up to my mother and she didn't threaten me, but tell me I can't and I'll prove you wrong. I've finally proved her wrong."

"It's a miracle."

He maneuvered his way back toward his girlfriend, thinking this would be the time to console her.

"It is," breaking out of her trance, she looked up at him, standing. "I-"

"Don't speak, this is a time for silence. When you've taken all you can, be the bigger person and walk away."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Niles hadn't ever felt the need for silence like he had now, but it felt necessary now. If they hadn't been both at Eton, she wouldn't have stood up to her mother. But they both were, while others roamed the hallways that were left, and she had been the bigger person in this. If C.C. had learned one thing from her mother – _Difficult people are very important, they teach you tolerance and acceptance._

_

* * *

_

"It's getting terribly close to Monday, you know." Fran leaned up against the wall. "We're going back tomorrow," she let a frown bestowal up on her face. "I don't want to go back, honey."

"But we have to, darling. Just think, we'll have another weekend soon and we'll get to do this again."

"Yeah, you're right."

She turned to walk into the living room, Maxwell behind her. Fran had barely talked to Freida the whole weekend, the least she could do is say hi, since she had taken her in to let her live with her. She had done a very good thing for Fran and she had only thanked her twice. She felt she owed her aunt more than just two thanks. But she wasn't exactly sure how she could pay back her only aunt.

"Hey, Freida."

Her aunt turned around to face the couple, a ghostly pale face. She shook her head in a no-fashion. Fran's face tuned quizzical, but she didn't back down as she saw that her aunt was on the phone.

"Who is it, Aunt Freida?"

"Um," she reached her niece the phone.

"Hello!"

"Frannie, sweetie," Sylvia Fine's voice rang through the phone. "How do you like England?"

She deadpanned.

"I love it here, it's wonderful."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

Fran sat down onto the couch, fearing of the next words to leave Sylvia's mouth. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it seems I've made a terrible mistake sending you to live with Freida," she spoke lightly. "I want you to return home to us, sweetheart."

Her eyes quickly teared up as she stared at her aunt.

"You don't want me!"

"I want you home now, dear."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun(: I've got a cliff-hanger. In order to access the next chapter, you'll need to review. I know, I'm mean. But I feel that I've let this chapter fic slip and I worry. I just would really like to understand what I'm going wrong. I actually feel as if I've done a really good job on this one. (: If I do say so myself. So. Anyway. We're out again tomorrow. I'll post another chappy tomorrow if you'll review. :D And one more thing, I have a poll on my profile that I want you to answer. I love all my reviewers(: Thankies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Wow. I'm really happy for the reviews I received. Just like I promised, BMCof2011 is getting a shout out(: They made an account just to review. But here's your new chapter, as another promised thingy. I'm going to try to make this longer than the others, because I'm not really sure about how many chapters I'm going to have. I know it's going to be longer than, 'Cancer Schmancer.' I've also got a poll going on my profile that really needs to be answered. Thankies! (: Hope you enjoy. And I'm really glad the blackmail is working, because I'll make sure this has an ending that can go either way. If you review – it can continue, if you don't – it can end. Don't you love me? Haha. By the way, I had to do the research for this chapter myself. D': And I hate having to research. I had no idea what happened when a child wasn't wanted, so I had to do some looking into it. Just to let you know, I had to do this for you all. You're loved, too(:

* * *

Fran's happiness had soon faded as she learned that she would have to return to America. She didn't want to now, she was only getting settled in and now she had to leave? Her heart felt as if were ready to shatter and be done with – more like, she wished it could. Maybe then all of her hurt and pain would be over. Nothing mattered to her at the moment. She just wanted to run where nobody could find her and cry; cry until she finally cried herself into oblivion. Then – not only would her sorrows be over – but everyone in her life that she had been a pain on, wouldn't have to deal with her again. But, she knew she had to remain where she was and continue her life. _It always gets calm before the storm. _She knew this was coming from the moment she arrived. Her mother was out to ruin the only happiness that she could obtain. Fran hated her life and until she was able to stay in England, she would continue to hate herself and everyone else around her. If she had to go back to New York, she would never be the same again.

"Freida," a sob racked. "Please. Do something."

She put her head down, not even her money could do anything.

"Sweetheart, you know I wish I could. But this is your mother."

"To hell with that." Fran cried out. She didn't care who was her mother or father, she only wanted to be happy, did that mean anything to anyone? "There has to be something that can be done."

Maxwell wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He would try to talk to his father about it, but since his father was hardly reachable, he doubted that it would be possible. A flicker of emotion ran through his body at the thought of losing her already. But his feelings were finally questioned inside of him – _I've only known her a couple of days. Is this really love?_ But in order to find out, she needed to stay with him, so he could hold her. And to think, only a few minutes ago she had been worried that she would have to go back to school, now she had to fear of going back to America.

"I'll do some research." Freida lifted her head and looked toward her computer. "I'm sure there is something. I know, in America, if a child is over thirteen and they are fighting a custody battle, the child has a say in what family they want to return to," she nodded. "Hopefully we'll be able to fight this out in court. But it all depends on what England law states."

"Aunt Freida, I don't want you to waste all of your money on this, it won't be fair to you," she hugged her aunt. "You've already done so much for me, why?"

"Because I care for you, sweetheart."

Fran hugged her aunt tighter and cried. She hadn't felt that much emotion in her heart before. Had her aunt really said that she cared for her! It was new to Fran, nobody, but Danny and Val, had ever told her that they loved her. She was sure that Danny done it just to keep her for sex, but Val meant it – she was her best friend. And Fran hadn't even bothered to call her since the move. She hadn't forgot about her, but she was all the way back in America. Soon, they would be reunited again. Much to her dismay.

Frieda looked up to Maxwell, she could see that he was on the verge of tears. She hadn't known this would hurt him just as much as it had them, but it was clearly evident on his face. She felt the need to reach out to him as well, but she didn't know him and it would be awkward. So. She left it at a simple nod of reassurance.

"Max, would you mind taking Frannie back to her room? I think she needs some time."

He nodded, carefully picking her up in his arms. Max had plans to come back to help Freida with her research, right as soon as he told Fran to get some sleep. He needed her to stay so he could sort all of his feelings out for her. He knew he wanted her and he knew they could have something special, but it had taken months before C.C. and Niles had finally fell in love with each other, maybe this was different, though. Maybe some people just fall in love easier. Either way, Maxwell needed her to stay so that he wouldn't have to face the hurt of being alone. He may have not developed love for her yet, but he had developed a strong connection that he couldn't resist.

Maxwell laid her upon her bed, cupping her cheek. "Get some rest, darling. You'll need it for school tomorrow."

"Stop sounding like my father!," she shouted, tears breaking the surface once more. "I can't rest now."

He shook his head, obviously he had sounded more like a father than a lover. But he was only trying to be of help so she could stay."

"Shh, it's alright." Maxwell kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll make sure that you get to stay here, Fran. Just get some rest, please?"

She nodded, letting her eyes close. "I love you."

"Love you."

He flipped the lights off and shut her door as he returned to the living room.

* * *

Maxwell sat in one of the chairs in front of Freida, his mind wandering to any England law that he had hear mentioned over the years, but none had come to mind. He really wished he'd had listened in history class, as they went over these kinds of things. But never, until now, had he thought that he would need to use them. He shook his head at the overwhelming feelings overtaking him. Max couldn't let his lover's aunt see him cry, not when he was trying to be strong for everyone.

"Freida, I can call my father."

"You don't have to."

Maxwell shook his head, "I want to."

"Very well, then."

He took the phone in his hand, running his fingers slowly across the numbers. The number wasn't familiar to his mind – having to try to remember the number. He hadn't called his father but once or twice in his life. But this meant more to him than those times, he could only hope that his father would answer.

"Maxwell Sheffield, Sr."

Never had his father answered his own phone, but this was a good thing.

"Father,"

"Maxwell- so good to hear from you."

He rolled his eyes, "can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, son."

"This girl I've been seeing was sent here recently, she, her parents didn't want her. But now, they're requesting her back." Maxwell shook the tears away once again, "I was wondering if there was anything you could do?"

* * *

"Cells bind together to create a molecular structure,"

The students heads were flattened out onto the desks, not really caring about Cell Structures and everything else they were going over in Biology. But, of course, being a required class, they had to listen.

"So. I would like you all to make a poster, showing all parts of a cell. Make sure to define each part."

As C.C. groaned, the teacher shook her head.

"Miss. Babcock! Do you have a problem?"

"No, ma'am."

Mrs. Fletcher turned her attention back to the others, ignoring the fact that C.C. was yet again, acting out of class. She had tried to train her better, but nothing could stop the snobbish act that the Babcocks held.

"I've got the poster boards, colors, and paper. You'll just have to use resources around you to find the right information. Not all parts are in your Biology book."

"Then, how are we suppose to finish our projects?" Rodchester – a boy that C.C. hadn't been able to stand since she arrived, had spoken out, like always.

"You'll use the library, of course. As well as the internet."

* * *

As the class came to a close, C.C. grabbed her needed supplies, spindling her way out of the unappealing classroom that she was forced to take into consideration. She hated the work, she hated the teacher, and she liked nobody in that class. It was the only class of the day that she couldn't stand, but she was always up to keeping her grades high – always afraid of failure. The good ole' C.C. couldn't bare to fail anything.

"C.C.!"

She turned around to the most repulsing sight.

"Amy!," she forced a fake smile. "You rang?"

"Yeah, how are you doing? I know it's been quite a while since I've been to practice."

"Which is why nobody likes you.!" C.C. smirked.

"Just wondering about the whole cheer leading captain thing. Is Fran really going to be our captain now?"

"Um, yes. You won't show, Amy."

"Oh, okay."

And C.C. rusted her laugh out into the open as she turned around to leave. She knew Amy was probably behind her wanting to say something, but she didn't give her a chance to. C.C. had always been talked about by everyone, whether it was good or bad – it didn't matter – because she was getting the attention. Her mother had always told her that attention was attention, any way you looked at it. So, Miss. Babcock herself let everyone give her the attention that she deserved. As she thought about it, though, nobody could give her what she wanted like Niles could.

* * *

Fran held her pencil in her hand, writing anything that ran through her mind, down on the sheet of paper in front of her. She had already filled the notebook with ideas and writing prompts. The teacher had been nice about letting Fran's ideas flow, since she always seemed to have one. It wasn't like she could help it that she was born with the mouth that she had – always talking – was her specialty.

"Francine, what's your idea today?"

She looked up, her pencil instantly flying down and her arms covering her paper. Mrs. Jenkins' look had become worried at her student.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, not finished, you know." Fran's fake smile lit up her face, "you know how I don't like letting you read my things before I've finished."

Still not buying it, she walked away.

Fran laid her head in her hands, feeling the tears that threatened to fall from her face. She was ready to give up and get everything over with. She was ready to get back to New York. She was ready for the suffering that she had to take. If she didn't prepare herself, she would never be able to handle the exchange, again. The different, Fran had been scared of coming to England because of what people would think of her – she was scared to go home, fearing of what her parents would do to her everyday. But of course, she wasn't letting Max or Freida know, because if she actually had to leave, it would only cause them more pain – and she couldn't afford to know they were hurting over her.

She felt a hand go to her arm, steadying her. Maxwell couldn't stand to see her hurt as she had been hurting, especially since she hadn't spoke a word to him since the moment she found out she was having to leave. Fran didn't want him to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her – knowing it would only push them closer to each other – and each time, they got a little farther away. Fran held no hope that they would last past the first week she was gone, so. Why try? Once she left, her chances of making it back to England, were very slim. Mostly because she wouldn't live long if she knew what was in store for her with her mother and father. They had never been abusive, but she was pretty sure it was coming her way. Sylvia and Morty would find a way to place all the blame on her, reassuring their selves that Fran left on her own terms, and she would definitely be hurt.

"Fran," his eyes filled with sadness. "Aren't you going to talk to me at all?"

She didn't answer, she just stayed still until she gained enough composure to start writing again. No. Fran wasn't going to talk, she would only focus on what was going on around her. Even if she stayed, she wouldn't know how to handle herself, afraid her parents would somehow find a way to hurt her more and pull her back.

"Just to let you know, I've talked to my father."

Maxwell sat back in his seat, pulling his notebook to him. He hated this, her not talking to him. It didn't aggravate him, far from it. It was painful upon him. Max thought that he would never see her again if he didn't keep her, but it wouldn't matter anyway. He would have to move on if she left, he knew for sure. He still hoped that his father could do something to help his love before it was too late.

* * *

"Fran, you need to talk to him. This is hurting him as much as you." C.C. looked at her best friend, at least trying to break through to her. "You don't understand how this is hurting him. Hell, I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't want to lose you either. Niles told me a little, but it wasn't much to comprehend anything."

She shook her head, "I can't talk to him."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, C.C.! The more I talk to him, the more I stay around him, the more I kiss him – I'm going to get closer. When I have to leave, it's going to get to the both of us worse. Don't any of you understand that?" She sighed, throwing her hand to her head. "I get that it's killing him inside, I get that when I go it's going to be the last time he ever looks at anyone. But I'm going through this, too. I know what this feeling is like. The closer I put myself to him, the worse it's going to be trying to get by without him." Fran stood in front of C.C., having to look up due to her height. At these times, she really wished she wouldn't have started, after actually looking at her friend. "Put yourself in my situation. Pretend it was you and Niles. You would do the same! I know you would."

"Damn right I would, but I couldn't tear myself away from him. I would try to do anything to keep him, with my money. I would do anything. Are you even trying to stay!"

Fran rolled her eyes, "of course I'm trying to stay, but it's not as easy for me as it is for you."

C.C. took Fran by the arms, trying to calm her down as she began to shake uncontrollably. It wasn't right that someone so small and fragile had to go through something so threatening and hurtful.

"Why not?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, guilt flowing through every vein in her body. Fran had lied about everything from the time she had started Eton. Now wasn't the time to let C.C. know, but she had a right, since she was leaving after all. So. She sat her down on the bed and explained to her – the real reason – why she was there, how she was there. Fran wasn't happy about having to explain it over and over, after each time, a small glint of hope rose in her – thinking maybe her parents did want her after all. Her mother had called and said she made a mistake. But each time she thought it, she regretted it. Sylvia had done this to her before, pulling her back in, and letting her down again.

"So. You're technically not rich? You're from Flushing, Queens!"

She keep her head still, not indicating any part of her that wished she had told the truth.

"Fran, I don't care if you are or not. Maybe before I would have judged, but since I've met Niles, nothing could get me to judge anyone that way."

But somehow, that didn't sound right to Fran, that C.C. wasn't exactly telling the truth herself.

"And I'm here to help you if you need me,"

Fran jumped up at the sound of a door knock, not only wanting it to be Maxwell, but needing it to be worse. Her worst fear crept up inside of her, though. Sylvia stood standing at the door, smiling happily – but Fran knew that wasn't happiness. It was gloating.

"Pack your things, darling. We're taking you home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ohoh, no! Her worst fear, Sylvia has showed up. Personally, I hate this chapter. I felt it sounded very childish to myself, but it took me three days to try and get it right for all of you. Just let me tell you all, I've really enjoyed your reviews. (: They've been wonderful. & I have loved every single one of them. This one, though, I'm expecting little reviews to know reviews at all. )': I didn't like it. But ohoh, well. Like I said – this has an ending that can go either way. I can end it, or I can continue. :D Check out the poll on my profile. I'm sure it's going to be something worth doing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry I've been away, but my Grandfather got admitted to the hospital, because of his heart. He's out now, but I've spent the nights at the hospital. I had a lot of time on my hand to write this chapter. But it's not that great. While we were trying to hurry – my mom being at work – my Grangran wrecked us! I ended up getting out on the ice, falling, chipping a tooth, & almost all parts of my body are black & blue. So. I'm extremely sore. It was yesterday morning. It's a terribly long story & you'd never understand. So. I'm getting straight to the point with this chapter. I hope you all like, because I've worked like hell to get it here. By the way, there's a poll in my profile – it badly needs to be answered(:

* * *

Fran's eyes focused on her mother, praying that it would just be a nightmare and she'd wake up soon enough. But she knew this was reality and she couldn't stop her from taking her away, back to the old life that she loathed. She would go back, have the same repulsive life that she had before – the only thing normal would be that Val would always be there for her. She'd be there to back Fran up, help her when her mother and father were too far gone to see that she was still a person, she'd be there when Danny got a little too graphic for her liking. Val would always be there for her when things got rough, so. Why had she left her out on her own to suffer from the rest of the girls who wanted to be just like them.?

"C.C., call Maxwell, please?" All the while, reaching for the cell phone in her back pocket. She knew that one simple click and Freida would know what was gong on, but she wouldn't bring herself to do – fearing of the possibilities that Sylvia would hurt her aunt, "I'll have my things packed soon. Meet you down in the lobby?"

"Sure, darling." Sylvia wore the fake smile that she was so prone to do. "Don't take long, we have an early flight."

As her mother walked away, she couldn't think of how she'd got the money to show up in England. But somehow, that was the least of her worries. Fran was going home and nobody had figured out a plan. She couldn't bring herself to the shocked ridden C.C. that stood in front of her pacing. Not even she had enough time to throw in a plan. The had all thought that somehow, time would be managed correctly. But each were stood in the wrong place. If Fran would have just talked to Max, instead of ignoring him, she wouldn't be in this position. She'd be at his dorm, or they'd be eating. He'd probably called Sylvia himself. But that wasn't possible as they had only been fighting a day, and it would have taken her mother hours to revive to London after the rambunctious flight.

"Fran, I'm so sorry," she didn't offer to hug, but she offered condolences – like always. "Max said he'd be here soon, not to worry."

"Not to worry! C.C. I have to leave. This isn't an option anymore."

Fran cried as she packed her bags. She had more than she thought as she rummaged through her dresser and closet. She held everything in front of her, folding it neatly. Fran was trying to buy time, but she wasn't sure what kind of time she was buying. Was she buying time from her mother getting impatient as she waited on Maxwell? Or was she buying time to save herself from the mean wrath of New York City? Of the two, she wasn't much sure. But she could only hope time would slow and her world wouldn't change. If she could hold off long enough, the plane tickets wouldn't be valid, they'd have to stay an extra night. Being as bitchy as Fran had turned to, it was the only reasonable choice that she had received in her mind.

* * *

"Frannie?"

She sat on the bed, her knees brought to her chest. Fran didn't know where she was, she was out in open space. Bringing her back would be a hard task for any of them to do. But, Maxwell had to try before he was left with nothing but the memory of the woman who he wanted nothing but to keep, the nasal of her voice, the hurt and pain from losing her. He wouldn't be able to be strong for them, for C.C., for Niles. It would be hard for either of them to adjust to the feel of not having each other. But as time grew nearer for Fran to go without saying her goodbye, she still couldn't bring herself to talk to the man she had fallen for since the first time he had walked into her dorm.

"C.C., could you give us a moment?"

"Sure, Maxwell. Want me to explain to Niles what's going on?" With a sure nod, C.C. left the room without complications.

Max turned his attention back to the beloved Fran – he hadn't really realized how beautiful she really was, how her charm worked, how his body reacted to her's. But with words still not escaping either of their mouth's, she let tears flow. This love wasn't to last, she had known that from day one, but she never knew the fun would have to end so soon.

"I know things seem bad now, Fran, but they are really not as bad as they seem," being the biggest understatement that it was, he forced himself to cover. "We'll see each other again."

"Oh, really. Like we'll ever drop paths again, Maxwell! Do you honestly think, the minute I walk out that door, we'll ever see each other again?" She rolled her eyes, "even if you were to show up in New York, it's a big city."

Fran stood from her placing on her bed, not bothering to look his way.

"Actually, if you do decide to look for me and do happen to find me, lose me. I don't want to see you again. Don't even bother looking, Maxwell."

"But, Fran-"

"No!" She stood her ground, placing her hands at her sides and her feet downward. "It's been great, but I have to go."

She pulled her things from the floor, wrapping her coat and scarf around herself. Fran had no desire to let Maxwell touch her as she were leaving, let alone look at her. She would melt into his gaze and she wouldn't be able to leave anyway. It was hard enough now to deal with this pain that had been placed upon her, she couldn't leave knowing that there would always be something there. Fran needed for Maxwell to hate her, she tried to tell herself he did, but she knew that he could never hate her, no matter how hard she tried. So, while she walked the corridor of the building, she held her head high – acting as if she could never fall. A simple nod from a few of the other students she had befriended while she were there, but she didn't care about them. Niles and C.C. were all that mattered to her, now they were gone without her goodbye. Maxwell meant nothing to her, or she tried to make herself believe the lie. Fran would and could only focus on one thing – Danny. She knew that since Maxwell was forever gone after she stepped her foot onto the plane, she had to have somewhere to turn to. And Danny would be the best re-bound boy for the job. Fran could only hope that since she had left him without saying goodbye the first time, he could take her back.

* * *

As she realized that she was leaving Maxwell without a proper goodbye, she forced herself to stop before she reached her mother. Danny hates her, she hates him. Fran didn't see how she could force herself to be with him again while there was another love that awaited her in another country, thousands of miles from her. She couldn't let Max hate her for the rest of their lives, giving him a proper goodbye would be better than leaving with the way she had. Fran turned, leaving her things laying, she ran back toward her room, running after Max as he left her dorm. After all this thinking and he was getting away now? Fran wasn't giving up just yet. She held her own and continued after him with the high heels that had been placed upon her feet.

"Max! Please wait."

Fran had left her things lying on the floor behind her somewhere. She hadn't cared about anything but the fact that she had hurt Maxwell. If he couldn't forgive her, she didn't know how she could go back to New York in peace. But she would fight to make it through the only life that she had been destined for; the life that's caused her pain, happiness, sickness. Fran couldn't go back without a final goodbye for the man she had been falling in love with. No matter how much her mother had disapproved.

But as Maxwell turned around, she saw how the pain was written across his face.

"Maxwell, I-"

"After I stayed up with your aunt to help you stay here? You've turned me away with just the snap of your finger," he took her hand. "Though I was unsuccessful at keeping you here, I still tried. You have to give me credit for that, right?"

Fran squeezed his hand, reassuring him something was going to happen.

"So, nothing was successful?"

Maxwell shook his head, but Fran let the tears fall freely. Nobody could save her out of the hell she had been placed in. And as her love pulled her in to hold her, it didn't matter. Fran was leaving and nothing could comfort her at that point.

"Fran, your aunt and I went through documents all night. Nothing could be found, but I think she's still trying. I called her on my way over, she's worried."

"You called Freida?" She fell back against the wall, "the last time mom and Freida saw each other, they fought like animals."

Maxwell ran his finger down the side of Fran's face, "I'm sorry."

She looked back toward him, nodding. Fran leaned up to kiss him on the lips one last time before she had to say her goodbye.

"I love you, Maxwell. I'll never forget you. Goodbye."

* * *

"We're going to meet them at the airport. Don't worry, this is going to work."

Freida spoke to Maxwell as they rushed over to the place that was causing so much pain to the both of them. He couldn't believe they were trying this, but it was a chance that he was willing to risk. If this could bring back his love, he'd do it, no questions asked.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

But as Freida knew that it probably wouldn't, she nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"Can you believe that Fran's mother would do such a thing?" C.C. lay back into Niles' arms, "that's what domestics do."

"C.C.! Why would you say that?"

She instantly froze, realizing what she had said.

"Fran was suppose to be your friend, she can't help it because she's a domestic. Not everyone can have money like you and Maxwell." Niles turned her to look at him, "I'm a domestic, and if that's how you feel, maybe we shouldn't be together."

As C.C.'s mouth snapped open, she had never meant to hurt Niles. It hadn't been meant to hurt anyone, it was just the thought that popped into her head. Niles and her had always been foolish when it came to joking around, so why did he take so much offense now?

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Your big, long tongue will snap out and possibly grab me."

She shook it off, but continued to gaze at him.

"Niles, I – I'm sorry. I really didn't mean what I said," she jolted away from his warmth, "every time I talk to my mother I become this animal. I'm sorry."

He didn't act like he cared what she had to say, like his whole life had been a pity party and nothing mattered, apparently not even to her. For once, Niles actually thought C.C. would care, but obviously she didn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I'm leaving you with a cliff- hanger, again. But, like before, reviews always matter(: And I can leave this right where it is. Also, I didn't feel like changing the author's note above, I chipped my tooth and done all that damage Friday morning, I had my tooth bonded yesterday, no more chipped tooth. :D But I really do hope you like this chapter. I know it's short, but after the hell I've been through, I've worked hard. Also, I just wanted to point out on the last review I got – this is fan fiction, it's designed to let us do out wonders for the characters we love, it doesn't matter what is going on in the outside world. Eton may be an all boys school, I don't know. I'm not from England. But I wanted to do a teenage fiction and I thought this would be the way to go. So. I'm not being smart this time, but like I said, fan fiction is allowed to be whatever we want it to be. (: I'm doing my own spin, which I'm sure you like to do yours. Although you just left it anonymous, I'm sure you've got an account. But anyway, I have a poll in my profile dying to be answered. Hope you love. Thankies. (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **So. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, how many more chapters that I have planned on doing, or how I'm going to end this. If you have any ideas, please consult with me. I'll definitely give you credit for every piece that I use(: Because that's how nice I am. I want to thank the lovely reviewers & readers. You are amazingly wonderful(: Without any more rampages from me, here is your new chapter.

* * *

The airport is packed with people running, trying to make their flights on time. Sylvia had already been mad at Fran since she'd held up time saying goodbye to Maxwell. It wasn't like it was near time for their plane to leave, but she knew exactly how Freida was and what her money could do. Sylvia wanted her daughter out of England before any of them could catch up, not only because she wanted to torture her daughter more, but to show everyone that she could win. She'd never won anything in her life, but taking her daughter out of somewhere she loved, showed herself and Morty that she could win something once in awhile. As harsh as it was, it didn't matter, because Sylvia really didn't care about anything. Not even herself.

"Mother! Slow down, you're hurting me."

She stopped in her tracks, looking at her pale faced daughter.

"You're telling me to stop! After you held me up for an hour." Sylvia jerked her arm back from Fran, "no. You don't get to speak."

Fran rolled her eyes, but followed her mom anyway. Did it make a difference if she just stood there like a child? Though it seemed like a better option, she didn't want Sylvia embarrassing both of them with the scene she would play like an actress. And that's all her mother would ever be to her, an actress. She played out her moves just right – watching what she said and done to Fran, while holding a fake smile for everyone to see. Fran was becoming much of an actress herself. In a metaphorical term.

"I don't want to go," she stopped.

"What?"

Fran stood taller on her heels, backing away from Sylvia. "I'm not going back to America with you. I have a say in this, I should think."

"But you don't think, Frannie. That's just it. If you thought for at least once with your messed up mind then maybe you would see coming back with me would be the better choice."

"No, coming back with you, would be the easier choice. I'm done taking the easy way out," she smirked. "I'm wanting to play the hard game now."

"You and these British. I don't get it. You've barely been here a month and you're acting out of your class."

Fran rolled her eyes and snorted. "What class, mother? You have no class."

"Nither do you."

It hurt Fran to hear the words leave her mother's mouth, but she needed to hear them. Fran wasn't in any class, she wasn't in anyone's social circle. But she did fight hard to stay at the place where she could be with one. She finally had a chance to have a life and be happy on her own, but her mother obviously wasn't going to allow it. _What's changed my mother? _Sylvia was the woman who always ate, bragged on her daughter, tried anything to get Fran married. What changed? What did it really matter anymore.? It wasn't that her mother's attitude anymore that pained her inside, it was the fact that her mother could hurt in such a way that it could break her for eternity. God wouldn't be happy about all of this, and Fran could only pray that her release her back into the place she felt like she belonged – before it was too late.

"Unlike you, mom. I'm trying to move on, I'm trying to have a life. I am a pain and misery on you and dad, so. Why would you want me back anyway? Why do I have to suffer? It wasn't my fault that you and daddy didn't know how to use protection," she felt tears slip to the edge of her eye, but she refused to let any spill. "It isn't my fault that I came into this world. God put me here for a reason. I believe this reason is to stay in England."

"Oh, please. You wouldn't know what that meant even if you really believed it."

"What the hell is wrong with you! What changed you!"

Sylvia turned and walked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fran plastered herself to the floor. This was it, her mom shut down. There wasn't anybody coming for her and she'd made her mother angry. If she'd known nobody was coming, her damn mouth would have stayed shut. That was one thing she was never good at – saying the right things at the right times. So, she shut down herself. Fran let herself go to the darkness that she never dared to enter, let her mind quit working, let her body go numb. She stopped herself from talking, from walking, from letting the others around her see how broken she'd let herself become. Yes, Fran entered the place she'd never thought she would ever have to see. Fran entered depression.

* * *

"Freida, what if I can't find her!"

She looked around the airport parking lot, looking anywhere for the sights of her sister-in-law and her niece. "Just try."

Maxwell sped from the car, only one person couldn't search the huge airport. Especially since England's security had buttoned down on everyone since the bomb threat upon all of London. He knew it would be a tough task that probably wouldn't be solved, but he had to do something for the one he needed, the one who him and Freida had planned this for. If this failed, he would only feel failure. Max wouldn't know how to handle the fact that Fran had stepped on a plane that could lead her out of his life forever.

"Fran! Fran!," he constantly screamed out into the open air. To no one, really. "Fran! You've got to be here," but as he tripped over someone's luggage, he knew it was no use. "Um, uh – I'm sorry, sir." Max looked up to come face-to-face with Sylvia. Now he was scared.

"Did you come to try to steal my daughter back away from me? You all are animals here, you've let England take over your mind. You are nothing but threats to us," she continued, but Max had lost the way somewhere.

"I've tried this hard and you don't even want her!"

"Excuse me?"

"I've tried this hard to get Fran and you do not want her, why? Why would you steal her away from us when you don't want her for yourself?"

"I do want my daughter."

Maxwell rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, right. If that was the case, you wouldn't have kicked her out and sent her here."

"That's just it, I sent her here because I knew she'd be protected. Nothing would happen to her here. I love her and just want her back."

"NO!"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually in this country, I can – as a matter of fact, I can in this airport." Maxwell looked at her smugly. "My father owns this airport. I know he isn't exactly around physically all the time, but one call and you wouldn't be allowed back into London. So, you want to make this nice? Or do you want to make this ugly?"

Even the truth that it was, Max was scared. He was only strong enough to a stint. Sylvia would soon win if he didn't get his father on the phone, Freida came in, or Fran walked up. Seeing as there was no phone around him, and Fran wasn't in sight, Freida had said she was checking the parking lot. Best known fact for the year, run.

So, that's what he did. He ran like hell through the airport. Max looked for any signs that Fran was near. Overly done hair, too much perfume, a load of luggage. He only had to smell that perfume one more time as he ran straight into it's path – he'd lost Sylvia way back.

"Fran!"

And Max ran into some object that seemed to be Fran, but until they turned around. He wouldn't know.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that I've left you hanging for so long, but life is so busy. I'm sure you all know. I do want you to know you haven't been forgotten. Sorry I didn't actually get around to messaging everyone of my reviewers, but I do still love each and everyone of you. I'll be updating frequently now(: This week is Spring Break, be looking for lots of updates and new stories. Since being 15 means you can't actually have a '_spring break,_' I'll be here. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry to say that I'm ending this story here. It's not going to end w/ a bang, but I feel it should end. Summer is drawing near & it's time for vacation. I've started on a new project & I feel all my attention should return there, I guess. Please feel free, if you like The Morganville Vampires, to check out my latest. As well as check out my profile for the book series, too. The link is in my profile. Thankies for understanding. I'm sorry for holding you off so long.

* * *

15 years later, a pregnant Fran walked through the door. Her heels clicked against the floor of their new mansion, even after all these years – she felt so lucky to have the husband she did. He'd saved her from her mother when she needed saving. It's un - telling where she would have been if she'd had went back. But her mother stood in front of her, and she'd tried to forget everything her mother had done to her. Mostly, it had worked, but every now and then, a silent memory crept up on her and she couldn't take it. She wanted to run, but it was her mother, and she was pregnant.

"Honey, you like the new mansion?" Maxwell interrupted her thoughts. "A place to start our own memories, yes?"

"Yeah, it's a great place to start a family." She smiled brightly to herself. "I just wish- ahh, never mind."

"No, say what you were going to say, sweetheart."

Fran looked down, sitting down on one of the steps. "It's just, the whole time, I've only thought about one thing," she sighed. "I love my mother, I mean. She's my mother. Every family has it's faults. But I can't help but feel, what would it be like if we would have moved out here without my parents."

Maxwell sat down beside her, he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Sometimes, we have to let the past go, to move on into the future. We all have to do it some point in our lives. It's apart of human nature."

Fran smirked and chuckled. "A part of life, huh? Well, I wish that part of my life had never happened. I'll never be able to let that go. I would never done this to our kids. A parent shouldn't do that to a child."

"Freida took care of you, I took care of you. You had other people, you never needed your mother in the first place."

She nodded her head, "I guess your right, but she's my mother, ya' know"?" Fran let her head fall back and rest against Maxwell's chest. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's pretty much over now. 15 years later. I know it wasn't the ending I should have gave you all, but I couldn't think of anything else. Since Spring Break, I've not had any ideas. But since I totally quit watching 'The Nanny,' I feel I should move on to a new fandom. I'll be working on 'The Morganville Vampires,' for now. Please check that out. Thankies. ( :


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **It's come to undivided attention that I still do need to make things clear on this story. :/ Sadly, I didn't think I'd have to anymore. Especially since I'd put these Author's Notes before in earlier chapters. There's nothing, but maybe a little grammar, wrong with my story. Yes, I did research on Eton. I know what the school is like. But no, I have no idea what England's like, since appaarently I don't live there. I've lived in other places, but not there. Okay, I understand I should have went into more extensive research on my other findings, but I made Eton a girls and boys school. Why? Because it's called _fanfiction _for a reason. (:

I know people want to give constructive reviews, I understand that. I love each and everyone's reviews, maybe not all the same, but I do. So, when you direct me into the RIGHT direction, I'm gladly happy for your help. For the other's who just want to hurt someone's feelings, I do not accept you. Fanfiction is meant to be fun, meant to be what you create. It's so creative writers can spring to bloom with their writing- to ever see if it can go anywhere. Writing is not my number one thing, that's why I don't focus solely on it. But when I do write, I do it to show how passionate I am about a show of mine. Sometimes I go against the rules in a show to prove my point- or in a book even. I don't always go by what's in life or on the show. I am very creative when I want to be, I come up with my own ideas.

No, I'm not taking anyone's review down. I never meant to do that. I don't give construtive reviews that often because sometimes they do hurt. Even when you know for sure you've messed up. I've not looked over this story in quite sometime, I'm sure there is mega mistakes in this, I have no doubt in mind about that. I've improved as a writer since this, by the way. English classes do help. So does spell check and all that good stuff.

So, before you go taking someone's story under mega constructive critism, make sure they're not having fun first. Because obviously I was. (: This particular didn't bother me that much, but before I got another one, I figured I should make this clear once more. For all the other reviewers who love my work, I'll be back soon for you all. I promise the next few ones will be much greater than this, by the way. If you don't like my stories, you don't have to read them or even leave a review. Please, don't take my story that I'm just trying to have fun on.

I love the rest of you w/ every part of my being. I'll be back soon and I'll be looking for all of you.

Thankies for reading this. (:

Love,

DeeSaundra.


End file.
